Electronic devices such as laptop computers generally require a cooling apparatus to remove heat generated by its electronic circuitry. In a conventional cooling apparatus, an impeller unit may be used to create a fluid pressure gradient to move a cooling fluid, such as air, across a portion of the electronic devices. The movement of the fluid across the portion of the electronic device removes heat generated by the operation of the electronic circuitry in that portion.
In laptop computers, for example, a conventional cooling apparatus produces excessive audible noise while operating to cool the computer circuitry. Such excessive audible noise may be attributed to turbulent airflow inside the cooling apparatus. A conventional cooling apparatus, however, does not adequately reduce the excess noise while operating. Doing so generally requires additional components that increase the space and weight requirement for the cooling apparatus or increase the cost of manufacture.